Question: William did 15 more squats than Michael at night. Michael did 66 squats. How many squats did William do?
Solution: Michael did 66 squats, and William did 15 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $66 + 15$ squats. He did $66 + 15 = 81$ squats.